


It's Science if You Write it Down supplemental

by MissTeaVee



Series: Mimicry [4]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Just some anatomy stuff for my verse, Other, based on steamwhistle's designs, do you want to know how Impostors get pregnant?, now you can find out!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTeaVee/pseuds/MissTeaVee
Summary: Listen, I wrote out how impostor reproduction works, so you can read it if you want.
Series: Mimicry [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000221
Comments: 13
Kudos: 121





	It's Science if You Write it Down supplemental

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen art by the awesome steamwhistle69 on twitter, you're totally missing out! This is my personal reference for how said anatomy is put to use.
> 
> [Anatomy reference](https://twitter.com/steamwhistle69/status/1309267282619764736/photo/2)

NSEMINATION ANATOMY:

Testes are internal, can produce a LOT of semen rapidly, however only one produces sperm, the other is more of a storage vessel. This is actually quite high in the abdomen of the Imposter. It feeds into the top of the ovipositor base. Nearing heat, sperm production falls off, though some of the other fluids in production are kicked into overdrive (anesthetic secretions become much more intense, for example.)

EGG DEVELOPMENT/OVIPOSITION:

Three ovaries are where the tiny eggs are formed/stored and released. These little cell clumps move down the oviducts to Uterus where they temporarily implant in uterine walls to gather necessary nutrients to start forming to their full size. Takes around ~5-8 weeks depending on the individual. Clutches of about six is the usual. ‘Mother’ Impostor can decide to fertilize the eggs no sooner than a week and a half before date of laying, and no later than 2 days prior, though the sooner decided the more likely the eggs will be viable. ‘Father’ impostor is one who mated with the ‘mother’ any time in the past and ejaculated in Mother impostor. Impostors store their mates’ sperm/DNA. One cannot decide on a specific ‘father’ just samples from every ‘father’ who has ever mated the ‘mother.’ Sperm sac is where DNA of past partners is stored, it’s connected to both brood pouch (where it takes in partner’s sperm from) and uterus (where Father sperm is sent).

BREEDING:

When in heat, ideally, fertilized eggs are implanted into another impostor’s (‘Breeder parent’) vagina, up into what’s called the  _ Brood pouch _ . This is where the eggs will incubate. Fertilized eggs will secrete enzymes that tighten up the brood pouch and help them stick to the walls of the pouch, which does not have a tight sphincter to keep it shut. Incubation is ~3 months. Babies will ‘hatch’ within the brood pouch, eating their eggshell, then live birth from their Breeder Parent after an additional 10-15 days from hatch.

NOTE: A human/human analogue alien is a suitable ‘breeder parent’ for Imposter eggs. 

Unfertilized eggs can still be implanted in a partner, however they will dissolve after a week or two, or may be pushed from the body. If unfertilized eggs arn’t implanted anywhere, the ‘Mother’ Imposter will probably eat them to restore protein.

A Mother Imposter can brood their own eggs if there is no other host, but the pelvic floor muscle shift prior to heat, the vagina/brood pouch tightening up and becoming compressed to make space for the egg-filled uterus, and widening ovi-passages. It’s difficult and uncomfortable to auto-implant. Unless the Mother-impostor really wants children, they’re more likely to masturbate the eggs out. Pressure around the ovipositor is essential to stimulate the pushing of eggs. One cannot just will the need to lay eggs away, when ready for laying they secrete a hormone that makes the Impostor incredibly lusty/crampy if not attending to laying those eggs.

Cultural stuff: (1)Could be naturally poly/fuck EVERYONE you like, a point is made to mate with many partners for the most genetic diversity. Mating with someone in heat could also mean that they’ll use you as a breeder. (2)Could be that strict monogamy/small group polygamy is the cultural norm so that children would know EXACTLY who their fathers were. May be regionally cultural, may be based on individual preferences.

vocab note: A mated B: A impregnated B. C bred D: C laid eggs in D. They mated: Dual impreg.


End file.
